Choco Memories
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Mungkin semuanya telah lupa, atau mungkin hanya berpura-pura lupa. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Karena aku telah melupakannya, melupakan seluruh perasaanku padanya. Sasuke dan Hinata, anggap saja kenangan itu tidak pernah ada/ dedicated to 100LSFSH/SasuHina Always/Warning Inside


"Hinata…"

Aku refleks menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, kini Sakura dan Ino yang merupakan sahabatku sejak SMP berdiri dengan memegang kotak bekal masing-masing.

"Seperti biasa, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menunggu di taman."

Aku tersenyum seraya mengambil kotak bekalku, lalu berjalan bersama Sakura dan Ino menuju taman belakang sekolah tempat dimana kami biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati makan siang kami.

"Ma-maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ujarku sedikit cemas mengetahui semuanya telah berkumpul di tempat ini, jika saja Sakura dan Ino tidak menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputku tadi sudah pasti aku akan menjadi orang keterakhir di antara kami berlima yang datang di tempat ini.

Berlima? Ya, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke dan aku sendiri. Kami sudah terkenal bersahabat sejak masuk ke sekolah ini, meski faktanya kami telah saling mengenal sejak masih di sekolah junior. Sedihnya, di antara kami berlima hanya aku saja yang mempunyai kelas berbeda, itu sebabnya Sakura dan Ino selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputku di kelas.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kudengar kau menolak Shion ya?" Suara Naruto tanpak terdengar disela-sela aktifitas makan siang kami.

"Hn."

"Hmm, sayang sekali. Padahal Shion cantik loh…" Sakura menambahi sedang yang lain termasuk aku mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa dia pilih-pilih dalam berteman, mungkin karena itu kau menolaknya, ne Sasuke?" Tanya Ino kemudian. Sasuke tidak merespon pertanyaan Ino, dan hal ini sudah sering terjadi ketika Sasuke merasa topik yang kami bicarakan sama sekali tidak penting baginya. Melihat Sasuke yang terus menguyah makanannya, Ino hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendapati dirinya diabaikan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata-chan?"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut kala Naruto tiba-tiba saja menanyakan pendapatku.

"Menurutmu kenapa Sasuke menolak Shion?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi padaku. Aku tersenyum miris mendapati diriku menjadi pusat perhatian kini, bahkan Sasuke juga turut memandangku dengan errr… tatapan tajam?

Aku mengaduk kotak bekal milikmu perlahan, berpura-pura berpikir mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan padaku. "Mu-mungkin karena U-Uchiha-san masih menyukai Karin-san?" Jawabku terbata.

Sakura, Ino dan Naruto tampak memikirkan jawabanku, selang beberapa detik kemudian ketiganya mengangguk setuju. "Mungkin saja sih." Ujar Sakura. Aku tersenyum lega karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kembali mengungkit topik itu, jika hal ini terus berlanjut mau tidak mau arah pembicaraan kami akan mengingatkanku pada masa lalu yang sudah kupendam jauh.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke yang masih terus memandangku tajam, mungkinkah ia marah karena kalimatku barusan? Yah, aku akui kalimatku tadi pasti mengingatkannya pada sosok Karin, mantan kekasihnya yang masih dicintainya.

Aku menunduk perlahan, sedikit merasa takut pada tatapan Sasuke yang terasa semakin intens. Sedikit cerita, saat ini kami telah duduk di bangku kelas dua senior, Sasuke dan Karin berpacaran di awal semester genap ketika kami masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga junior, kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu. Kupikir Sasuke dan Karin akan bersekolah di sekolah terkenal dan terelit di Konoha ini, aku pernah mendengar bahwa Sasuke telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memasuki sekolah bergengsei tersebut. Faktanya Sasuke masuk di sekolah biasa seperti aku, Sakura, Ino dan Naruto. Saat aku bertanya-tanya tentang Karin aku kembali mendengar berita bahwa Sasuke dan Karin telah putus sebelum Karin memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar negeri.

Jadilah seperti sekarang, terkadang aku melihat Sasuke memandangi dompetnya dengan pandangan sendu, aku tahu –lebih tepatnya menebak dan aku cukup yakin dengan hasil tebakanku- bahwa di dalam dompet biru tua tersebut terdapat foto Karin. Sasuke jelas terlihat masih mencintai Karin, untuk alasan mengapa mereka putus aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Mungkin Sakura, Ino dan Naruto telah melupakannya, atau juga terpaksa melupakannya. Dan jujur aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi, tetapi pembicaraan kami pada saat ini sudah terlanjur membuatku sedikit mengingat akan kenangan itu. Bahwa sebelum Sasuke berpacaran dengan Karin, Sasuke adalah milikku. Sasuke adalah kekasihku. Kami saling memiliki sejak kelas satu junior, sampai saat ia memutuskan hubungan kami dengan alasan menyukai wanita lain, Karin.

Sungguh tragis bukan? Setidaknya aku telah berhasil melupakannya, walau masih terasa kaku untuk menjadi sahabat yang normal, tetapi kini aku benar-benar telah memandang Sasuke sebagai sahabatku saja, tidak lebih. Aku tidak lagi merasakan sakit seperti yang dulu kurasakan, karena seperti yang telah kukatakan, aku telah mengubur dalam perasaanku padanya, yang tertinggal hanyalah perasaan sebagai seorang sahabat.

.::AoriYuu::.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Aku terkejut kala mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas meja guru, apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Kau sudah selesai?" Seperti biasa Sasuke bertanya dengan ekspresi datarnya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, aku baru saja selesai membuang sampah di lantai bawah dan itu artinya tugas piketku hari ini sudah selesai.

"Ka-kau tidak pulang dengan Naruto-kun?" Sasuke memang selalu pulang dengan Naruto, biasanya juga kami pulang berlima tetapi pengecualian untuk hari ini. Hari ini merupakan jadwal piketku, sayangnya Sakura dan Ino memiliki jadwal les musik hari ini itulah sebabnya aku tidak enak jika mereka menungguku. Sedang Naruto, Naruto adalah kekasih Sakura, meski kami bersahabat satu sama lain tetap saja rasanya kurang enak jika aku meminta Naruto menungguku pulang.

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan."

Greb! Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku, aku cukup terkejut tapi untungnya tidak sampai mengeluarkan suara.

"Ayo pulang." Ajaknya kemudian, aku pun hanya bisa mengikutinya yang tengah menarik pergelangan tanganku kini. Kami pun berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Aaaa, tanggal berapa sekarang? Sembilan? Tidak, sepertinya sepuluh februari. Pantas saja para murid gempar membicarakan tentang coklat, rupanya hari valentine sebentar lagi tiba, pikirku. Aku tidak begitu antusias dengan hari valentine, setidaknya sampai dua tahun yang lalu. Bulan februari, akhir musim dingin. Mungkin sebagian orang membencinya, tapi aku sangat menyukai musim dingin dan musim gugur, terutama musim dingin. Jujur saja, aku lebih menyukai hawa dingin sedingin apapun itu dibanding dengan hawa panas, sepertinya kulitku agak sedikit sensitif dengan panas.

Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kedua telapak tanganku, aku menyadari bahwa aku lupa mengenakan sarung tanganku, sepertinya aku lupa memakainya sejak pagi, dan udara sore ini jauh lebih dingin dibanding pagi tadi. Aku mendekatkan kedua telapak tanganku di depan wajahku sebelum meniupnya perlahan, masih terasa dingin. Setidaknya tidak terasa beku seperti tadi.

Greb!

Aku terkejut kala sebuah tangan besar meraih telapak tanganku, lebih terkejut karena Sasuke lah yang melakukannya. Pria berambut raven tersebut menggenggam telapak tanganku dan memasukkannya di saku celananya, tidak kupungkiri rasa hangat langsung terasa di tanganku yang hampir beku.

"Ini, gunakan di tangan kananmu." Sasuke menyodorkan sarung tangannya, aku tidak menerimanya, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung seolah bertanya 'bagaimana denganmu?'

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa memasukkannya di sini." Lanjut Sasuke seraya menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang dimasukkannya di saku celananya yang satunya lagi. Aku pun menerima sarung tangan biru tua itu, sarung tangan rajutan yang kubuatkan untuknya tiga tahun yang lalu, tak kusangka ia masih menyimpannya. Mungkin Sasuke tidak sempat membeli yang baru.

Setelah membungkus telapak tanganku dengan sarung tangan tersebut, Sasuke kembali meraih tangan kiriku dan memasukkannya di saku celana kirinya, ia bahkan menggenggamnya erat.

"U-Uchiha-san, a-arigatou." Ujarku sedikit gugup seraya sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku, getar-getaran aneh entah mengapa muncul di dadaku, dan itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak lagi memanggil namaku?"

"Eh?" Langkahku terhenti kala mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, kami baru saja mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah dan harus kembali berhenti karena keterkejutanku.

"Sakura, Ino dan Naruto, di antara kami berempat mengapa hanya aku yang kau panggil marganya? Kau bahkan menggunakan embel-embel 'san' hanya padaku." Aku menatap Sasuke sedikit gugup, dalam dua tahun ini saat inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara banyak denganku. Aku memberanikan diri menatap onyx hitamnya, dan sedikit terkejut mendapati luka di sana. Jangan katakan bahwa akulah penyebabnya.

Aku terdiam karena tidak mampu menjawab, setelah kami putus entah mengapa aku mulai memanggilnya dengan marganya saja, mungkin agar lebih mempermudahku dalam melupakan semua perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menjawab demikian bukan? Rasanya aneh menyinggung masa lalu yang menyakitkan dengan orang yang menjadi penyebabnya. Seperti aku sedang mengingatkannya saja, dan itu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hinata…"Aku mendongak begitu Sasuke kembali memanggil namaku.

"Kau tidak lagi memanggil namaku sejak dua tahun lalu, apakah karena-"

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku akan mulai memanggilmu Sasuke-kun sekarang." Potongku cepat, aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengungkit masa lalu kami.

Sasuke memandangku intens dan kali ini aku tidak lagi berani menatap kedua bola mata onyxnya. Firasatku Sasuke akan kembali berbicara dengan topik yang sama, maka sebisa mungkin aku mengalihkan perhatian dan mengajaknya pulang sesegera mungkin karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Syukurlah Sasuke tidak lagi berbicara apapun sepanjang perjalanan kami, walau dapat kurasakan bahwa ia masih terus memandangku dengan begitu intens.

.::AoriYuu::.

"_Kirei_!" Aku memandang kagum saat butiran-butiran salju tampak berjatuhan dari langit yang masih terbilang cerah, meski bulan ini merupakan akhir musim dingin selalu ada kemungkinan salju turun akan terjadi.

"Kau sangat menyukai salju ya, Hinata." Aku tersenyum seraya mengangguk kala mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Seperti biasa kami menghabiskan bekal kami bersama, namun karena udara yang cukup dingin maka kali ini kami memilih untuk melakukannya di ruang kelas saja.

"Ne, Hinata. Apa kau memiliki kenangan tersendiri dengan salju? Kenangan yang indah mungkin? Itu sebabnya kau sangat menyukai salju." Sakura berujar dan kontan membuat pandanganku beralih padanya.

"Hmm…" Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada, kurasa tidak ada yang spesial di musim dingin, aku hanya menyukai salju, itu saja." Jawabku seraya tersenyum.

Brak!

AKu tersentak kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membanting kotak bekalnya di atas meja, untunglah tidak begitu keras sehingga isinya yang memang tinggal sedikit itu tidak berhamburan di lantai kelas.

"Wooi, kau kenapa sih, Sasuke? Bikin kaget saja!" Naruto berujar kesal seraya mengelus dada bidangnya.

"Hn, aku mau beli minuman dulu." Sasuke terlihat meninggalkan tempat duduknya, Sakura, Ino maupun Naruto tampak tidak peduli, tapi aku sadar, dalam waktu beberapa detik yang lalu Sasuke sempat memandangku tajam dengan sorot kekecewaan.

Tidak ada yang spesial? Bohong. Aku dan Sasuke pertama kali menjalin hubungan di musim dingin, kencan pertama kami juga terjadi di musim dingin, selain itu di musim dingin pula waktu dimana Sasuke pertama kali mengunjungi rumahku dan sebaliknya. Banyak hal terjadi pada kami di musim dingin, karena musim inilah yang seolah selalu memberikan kami waktu untuk menghangatkan diri bersama.

Apakah dia marah karena aku bertingkah seolah melupakan semua itu? Tidak, tidak mungkin kan? Dia sudah meninggalkanku demi wanita lain, sudah sepantasnya jika aku melupakan semua kenangan di antara kami terlebih hal tersebut sudah berlangsung lama. Benar, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk marah.

Aku tersenyum miris meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa apa yang kupikirkan salah, Sasuke kembali beberapa menit kemudian, duduk dan kembali melanjutnya memakan bekalnya. Aku cukup senang ia tidak lagi memandangku dengan kedua matanya yang kelam, setidaknya hal ini bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku salah.

"Kau bohong, Hinata. Tidak ada kenangan spesial katamu?"

DEG.

Aku terkejut saat kalimat tuduhan Ino tertangkap indera pendengaranku. Aku berpura-pura memandangnya bingung seolah tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Sudut mataku terkadang melirik Sasuke yang sialnya kini menatapku dengan errr… _well_ aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya.

"Aaaa! Benar juga." Kali Sakura yang turut menimpali. "Bukankah kau bertemu Gaara pertama kali di musim dingin? Apakah itu bukan kenangan spesial? Padahal saat itu kau senang sekali sampai tidak berhenti cerita melalui telpon."

Aaa, benar juga. Mengapa aku melupakannya? Aku tersenyum miris saat menyadari kesalahanku. "A-aku lupa." Ujarku tersipu malu. "Te-terima kasih karena telah mengingatkan, kau benar, Sakura. Saat itu aku senang sekali." Ujarku seraya tersenyum, mau tidak mau memoriku membawaku pada ingatan tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengan Gaara setahun yang lalu.

Sakura dan Ino lantas kembali membahas masalah tersebut, membuatku malu sendiri karena tingkah mereka yang terus menirukan diriku yang sangat bersemangat saat itu. Padahal Sakura dan Ino tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke, tetapi mereka lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura melupakannya atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Dan aku sungguh, sungguh sangat mensyukuri sikap mereka yang seperti itu.

.::AoriYuu::.

"Hinata, ada tamu."

Aku sangat terkejut saat _Okaa-san_ memberitahuku bahwa aku kedatangan tamu tepat pukul delapan malam, untung saja kami telah selesai makan malam. Tidak, aku tidak terkejut dengan kedatangannya di malam-malam begini, teman-temanku yang lain sering melakukan hal yang sama ketika hendak meminjam catatanku. Tetapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah tentang siapa yang datang. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan mendatangi rumahku di malam-malam begini tanpa ditemani seorang pun. Yah, meski hal ini merupakan hal yang lumrah terjadi ketika hubungan kami lebih dari sebatas teman dulu.

"_Ara,_ Sasuke-kun ya? Hinata, tamu _Otou-san_ sebentar lagi akan datang, kalian di kamar saja ya? Nanti _Okaa-san _ akan membawakan cemilan." _Kaa-san_ pun berlalu setelah mengatakan hal itu dan aku hanya menatap sosoknya tidak percaya. Bagi keluargaku Sasuke memang merupakan sosok yang tidak asing lagi, sehingga mereka tenang-tenang saja saat aku membawanya ke kamarku mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku dan Sasuke adalah lawan jenis.

"_Ha-ha'i_. " Aku pun hanya mengiyakan perkataan _Kaa-san_, selanjutnya tanpa perlu kupersilahkan Sasuke mengikuti langkahku ke lantai dua menuju kamar pribadiku.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku ketika kami telah berada di dalam kamar, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menutup pintunya, tetapi Neji-nii yang kemungkinan besar akan melihat kami jika pintu dibiarkan terbuka merupakan masalah tersendiri nantinya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku, dia lantas mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang mungilku yang berhiaskan seprei ungu muda. "Tidak banyak yang berubah." Aku mengernyit sesaat mendengar kalimat pria itu.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke-kun kemari?" Kuulangi kembali pertanyaanku padanya, berharap dia akan menjawab.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh kemari?"

DEG. Sasuke menatapku meminta penjelasan, seolah aku baru saja mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang fatal. "Bu-bukan se-seperti itu. " Jawabku gelagapan. "Ha-hanya saja tidak biasanya Sa-Sasuke-kun kemari sendirian."

"Tidak ada hal khusus. Aku hanya rindu tempat ini." Sasuke tersenyum tipis di sela-sela kalimatnya, dan aku hanya bisa melebarkan kedua bola mataku mencerna kalimatnya barusan. "Ruangan ini tidak banyak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Nyaman dan menenangkan."

Aku tertunduk dalam sebagai respon dari ucapan Sasuke, jujur saja aku berharap agar aku tuli saat ini juga. Kenapa harus mengungkit masa lalu? Apa dia tahu bagaimana dulu aku begitu keras berusaha melupakan perasaanku padanya?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, kudengar Karin akan pulang liburan tahun ini." Ujarku pelan masih dengan menunduk, aku sengaja mengalihkan topik yang membahas perempuan berambut merah itu demi meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa memang sudah tidak ada apapun lagi di antara kami. Bahwa satu-satunya wanita yang masih mendiami hati Sasuke adalah Karin.

"Hn, kau tahu dari mana?" Aku tersenyum mendapati Sasuke cukup antusias dengan ucapanku. Nah kan? Sasuke masih mencintai Karin.

"A-aku mendengarnya dari tetangganya yang merupakan anak kelas sebelah. " Jawabku kemudian. "Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah ia akan benar-benar pulang atau tidak." Tambahku.

Aku memberanikan diri menatap sosok Sasuke yang tampak termenung, sedikit heran kurasakan saat ekspresi yang Sasuke tampilkan hanyalah sebuah ekspresi datar tanpa rasa antusias sedikitpun di sana.

"Bu-bukan kah ini kesempatan bagus untuk menemuinya?" Aku kembali bersuara, memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi di antara kami.

"Kau ingin aku menemuinya?"

DEG.

Aku memandang nanar sosok Sasuke yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Apakah aku menginginkan agar Sasuke dan Karin bertemu? Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Sebagian hatiku terasa sakit kala memikirnya, tetapi sisi lain meyakinkanku bahwa memang hal itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Tanpa sadar sosok Sasuke kini telah berdiri di hadapanku yang masih duduk termenung, aku terlonjak kaget sehingga refleks ikut berdiri.

"Kau ingin aku menemuinya?" Ulangnya sekali lagi.

Tanpa sadar aku meremas ujung kaos yang kukenakan, Sasuke menatapku begitu intens menimbulkan debaran aneh dan rasa nyeri pada jantungku disaat yang bersamaan. "Ke-kenapa kau me-menanyakan hal itu?" Tanyaku balik.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Sasuke menangkup pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangan lebarnya, memaksaku untuk mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan miliknya.

"A-aku a-aku ti-tidak tahu. Ha-hal seperti itu ti-tidak semestinya kau ta-tanyakan." Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menjawab di tengah kegugupanku. Terakhir kali aku begitu dekat dengan Sasuke seperti ini adalah dua tahun lalu.

"Kau pikir aku akan menemuinya?" Suara dingin dan datar Sasuke semakin memperparah kegugupanku, bahkan rasa takut pun mulai kurasakan. Entah mengapa aku merasa telah memancing amarah Sasuke dengan alasan yang tidak kuketahui.

"Ka-kau ma-masih me-mencintainya, ja-jadi ku-kupikir ka-"

"Memangnya apa yang kauketahui tentang perasaanku?!"

Mataku membulat kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja meninggikan suaranya, tubuhku bahkan bergetar ketakutan saat Sasuke semakin menangkup kedua pipiku erat. "Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan seseorang, Nata-chan."

Tidak! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar nama yang merupakan panggilan khususnya padaku sewaktu kami masih berpacaran dulu. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, namun sia-sia saja. Bahkan kini salah satu tangannya telah memerangkap kedua tanganku sehingga tidak dapat kugerakkan, sedang satu tangan miliknya kini bertengger manis di daguku, membuatku masih harus mendongak dan terpaksa menatapnya.

"Katakan padaku, Nata-chan." Sasuke berbisik pelan tepat di depan telingaku, membuatku merinding merasakan nafasnya yang terasa begitu dekat, juga desisan tajamnya yang terasa begitu menakutkan. "Katakan padaku siapa itu Gaara?"

"Kyaaa!" Aku kembali terkejut ketika Sasuke sedikit menggigit daun telingaku sebelum menempelkan dahi kami berdua, hal seperti ini kembali membuatku mengingat memori masa lalu yang kini berubah menjadi duri bagiku. "Jawab aku, Nata-chan." Sasuke kembali berdesis tajam, kedua onyx kelamnya menatap tajam lavender milikku dengan begitu intens.

Aku tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin menjawab. Memang siapa dirinya bertanya seperti ini padaku? Apakah aku punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskan tentang Gaara padanya? Tentu saja tidak! Bagiku aku dan Sasuke sekarang ini hanyalah sebatas teman, paling jauh juga hanya sahabat. Tanpa perlu kujelaskan pun ia seharusnya tahu, bahwa ada batas dimana seorang teman tidak dapat mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain, bahkan jika orang itu merupakan sahabatnya.

Aku menatapnya angkuh, seolah menantangnya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menjawab apapun yang dia tanyakan . Namun hal yang sama sekali tidak kuduga terjadi, kedua bola mata lavenderku hanya dapat membulat lebar seraya menatap nanar sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja…

Mencium bibirku lembut.

DEG.

"Sa-Sasu-hmpph!" Kedua iris lavenderku semakin membulat kala Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya, demi Tuhan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hal seperti ini terjadi, tidak setelah kami berpisah. Selang beberapa menit, aku mulai merasakan sesak karena kekurangan oksigen, aku pun memukul keras dada bidang pria itu sebagai tanda bahwa aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini terlepas dari jumlah oksigen yang semakin menipis, syukurlah karena tampaknya Sasuke mengerti dan melepaskan ciumannya. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatapnya nanar dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahuku, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri."

Blam.

Dengan itu Sasuke meninggalkan kamarku, meninggalkanku yang masih terkejut dengan semua yang telah terjadi di antara kami. Kenapa…

Kenapa harus seperti ini?

.::AoriYuu::.

"Huaaa! Tidak terasa besok sudah valentine, untung aku sudah menyiapkan coklat jauh-jauh hari!" Kulihat Ino bersorak dengan senangnya saat kami bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan. Sekolah mengadakan rapat dadakan, karena itu semua kelas kosong hingga selesai istirahat siang nanti. Daripada bosan kami bertiga pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan hingga waktu istirahat tiba, Sasuke dan Naruto entah dimana sekarang, biarlah, toh aku juga belum siap bertemu Sasuke.

"Hinata, jangan-jangan kau tidak membuat coklat ya?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengajukan pertanyaan menuduh padaku. Aku sempat terkejut namun cukup cepat untuk menguasai keadaan.

"A-aku membuatnya kok, ta-tapi cuma untuk ka-kalian saja." Jawabku seadanya.

"Hee? Hanya _tomo choco_ saja? Kau tidak membuat _Honmei choco_?" Kali ini Ino yang mengajukan pertanyaan padaku.

AKu tampak bingung sesaat memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "A-ano, a-aku tidak memiliki orang yang seperti itu…" Jawabku kemudian, _honmei choco_ merupakan coklat valentine yang diberikan seorang perempuan pada pria yang baginya istimewa, sebut saja pacar, suami atau tunangan, bisa juga pria yang sedang ditaksir. Namun aku sama sekali tidak memiliki orang yang spesial bagiku, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Pipiku merona mendengar kalimat Sakura yang tampak menggodaku.

"A-aku tidak memberinya coklat, lagipula dia berada di Suna." Jawabku.

Mungkin kalian juga bertanya-tanya tentang sosok Gaara, juga hubunganku dengannya. Kalian tentu tahu berbagai jaringan sosial di internet bukan? Mulai dari facebook, twitter, whatsapp dan sebagainya. Aku berkenalan dengan Gaara di situs facebook ketika masih kelas dua SMP dulu, cukup lama bukan?

Aku dan Gaara cukup dekat, seiring berjalannya waktu kami bahkan semakin dekat. Dia tahu bagaimana aku ada akupun tahu bagaimana dia. Sosoknya menjelma menjadi sahabat juga saudara bagiku. Aku nyaman mengungkapkan semua masalahku padanya, mungkin dikarenakan faktor jarak yang memisahkan kami. Terkadang curhat dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah kau temui jauh lebih nyaman dibanding menceritakannya pada sahabat dekatmu.

Intinya, aku dan Gaara tidak memiliki hubungan khusus selain perasaan dekat sebagai teman dan saudara. Pernah sekali ia berkunjung ke Konoha karena urusan keluarga. Kami sempat bertemu, dan aku cukup terkejut mendapati sosoknya yang terbilang sangat tampan, namun bukan berarti perasaanku berubah padanya.

Bagiku Gaara adalah sahabat jauh yang hampir tidak pernah kutemui.

.::AoriYuu::.

Tanggal 14 februari pun tiba, hari valentine yang paling ditunggu kedatangannya oleh kaum hawa. Aku menyiapkan lima kotak coklat yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna lavender, tidak lupa pita mungil dengan warna ungu muda turut menghiasinya. Ah, terdapat satu kotak yang kuhias berbeda dari yang lain, dibungkus kertas kado berwarna merah dan juga pita merah. Aku tidak tahu akan memberikannya pada siapa, aku bahkan tidak mengerti untuk apa aku membuatnya.

Valentine tahun ini tidak ada yang spesial, aku hanya memberikan _tomo choco_ pada Sakura, Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke, itu saja. Aku juga tidak berharap apapun pada valentine tahun ini, bagiku valentine telah menjadi hari yang hambar sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Hhhh, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu saja terkenang memori itu? Padahal aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, sesalku.

Aku pun berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, Neji-nii menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarku ke sekolah berhubung udara masih begitu dingin, tapi aku menolak. Mungkin dia lupa bahwa aku angat menyukai salju, dan kulitku jauh terasa nyaman bila terkena udara dingin.

"Hinataaaaaaaaa!" Mataku membulat kaget melihat sosok Ino dan Sakura yang berlari ke arahku, aku baru saja melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas ketika dua sosok sahabatku tersebut muncul.

"Mana? Mana? Mana coklat untukku?"

"Untukku juga!"

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah keduanya, setiap tahun selalu seperti ini. "A-ano, ke-kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" Tanyaku seraya membuka resleting tasku dan mengeluarkan dua kotak coklat.

"Aaaa, soalnya coklat buatan Hinata yang paling enak sih! Lagipula di antara kita bertiga kan kau yang paling pintar masak." Ujar Ino seraya mengambil kotak coklat dari tanganku.

"Hu'um, aku setuju." Tambah Sakura kemudian. "_Arigatou na, _Hinata. Ini coklat untukmu." Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menerima coklat pemberian Sakura dan Ino. "Aaa, Sakura. I-ini bagian Naruto-kun, aku titip ya?" Ujarku seraya menyerahkan satu kotak coklat lagi pada Sakura. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk setuju, selanjutnya kami bertiga pun berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

Sebenarnya hal ini cukup aneh, bagaimanapun menurut tradisi hari valentine merupakan hari dimana anak perempuan memberikan coklat kepada pria yang merupakan pasangannya, sahabat atau teman biasa. Namun setiap tahun aku bukannya memberikan teman pria coklat, tapi malah memberikannya pada Sakura dan Ino, begitu juga sebaliknya. Terkadang aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya, Sakura dan Ino bilang mereka sangat menyukai coklat buatanku, oleh karenanya aku tidak mungkin tega tidak memberikan mereka coklat pada mereka di hari yang penuh coklat seperti ini bukan?

.

.

.

"Aaa, a-ada yang lihat Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku tentu saja pada ketiga sahabatku. Seperti biasa kami berkumpul untuk menghabiskan makan siang bersama, namun kali ini nampaknya Sasuke tidak ikut bergabung.

"Memang ada apa, Hinata-chan? Sepertinya Sasuke sibuk menerima ratusan coklat dari penggemarnya." Jawab Naruto santai.

Aaa, benar juga, Sasuke merupakan siswa terpopuler di sekolah ini, pantas saja jika para siswi berbondong-bondong ingin memberinya coklat. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya belum menyerahkan coklat untuknya saja." Jawabku kemudian.

"Mungkin kita baru akan menemuinya setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan menemanimu." Tawar Sakura dan aku hanya mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga!" Tambah Ino kemudian.

"_Gomen ne_, aku harus pulang cepat. _Kaa-san _menyuruhku pulang cepat hari ini." Naruto meminta maaf disertai cengiran khas miliknya, dapat kulihat Sakura yang menggerutu sebal ke arah Naruto, gadis itu pasti kesal karena tidak dapat berduaan dengan Naruto di hari yang spesial ini.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku tersenyum, mungkin hari ini akan kuhabiskan dengan menghibur Sakura. Sedang Ino? Ino memiliki pacar yang bersekolah di sekolah berbeda dengan kami, kurasa mereka akan berkencan malam nanti.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" Aku meringis pelan saat suara cempreng Ino seakan meledakkan indera pendengaranku, dasar, aku tidak tahu mengapa Ino senang sekali berteriak. Sekolah telah usai, kini kami bertiga sedang mencari Sasuke dan menemukannya di salah satu koridor sebelah barat gedung sekolah. Benar saja, sesuai dugaanku Sasuke masih sementara dikerumuni oleh para siswi yang ingin memberinya coklat.

"Hn, ada apa?" Sasuke tampak kewalahan bertanya, tangannya seakan mau patah memegang banyak coklat yang diberikan untuknya.

"Hinata mau memberimu coklat." Jawab Sakura santai, aku sedikit mendelik tidak suka dengan ucapannya yang blak-blakkan itu, liat saja, sekrang para siswi yang merupakan penggemar Sasuke kini mendelik tidak suka ke arahku.

"Aaa, ha-hanya _to-tomo choco_ kok." Ujarku gugup seraya tersenyum miris, aku sedikit lega kala pandangan benci yang sempat dilayangkan padaku mulai berkurang. "I-ini bagian Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun juga dapat." Aku menyerangkan kotak coklat berwana lavender pada Sasuke, berharap dia mengambilnya sesegera mungkin dan aku dapat berlalu secepat mungkin dari tempat itu.

"Hn, tidak perlu."

DEG.

Seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, aku tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesak pada jantungku kala Sasuke menghalau tanganku yang tengah menyodorkannya sekotak coklat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau…" Sakura tampak tidak percaya dengan tingkah Sasuke, aku pun begitu. Ini pertama kali Sasuke melakukan hal seperti ini padaku. Apakah ia sudah mulai membenciku? Ataukah Sasuke memang sudah lama membenciku namun ditahannya? Aku tidak tahu. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, menunduk dalam seraya menahan sakit yang darimana asalnya.

"Su-sudahlah, Sakura, Ino. Ki-kita pulang saja." Aku berusaha membujuk kedua sahabatku yang tampak kesal dengan Sasuke, sungguh aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini sebelum air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk mataku jatuh dan membuatku terlihat semakin lemah.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau…" Ino menggantung kalimatnya, masih tidak percaya dengan kelakukan Sasuke sedang aku terus membujuknya untuk kembali.

"Hn, kau lihat coklat-coklat ini bukan?" Sasuke berujar angkuh padaku seraya menunjuk puluhan coklat di tangannya. "Aku sudah dapat banyak coklat, jadi aku tidak membutuhkan coklat itu lagi." Aku tercengang melihat bagaimana Sasuke memandangku dengan pandangan yang begitu dingin, aku tidak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi, hanya mampu memandang kedua onyx kelam miliknya dengan pandangan sendu. Sasuke benar-benar membenciku.

.::AoriYuu::.

"Sasike apa-apaan sih!" Sakura tampak masih menggerutu saat kami sudah berada di luar gedung sekolah, aku hanya tersenyum miris, tidak mampu berkomentar tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hinata, jangan diambil hati ya? Sasuke mungkin hanya iseng." Ino berusaha menenangkan, hanya iseng? Tidak Ino, pandangan kebencian yang ia lontarkan padaku bukanlah keisengan semata.

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok." Aku berusaha tersenyum lembut demi menenangkan kedua sahabatku yang tampak khawatir. "Mu-mungkin Sasuke-kun marah padaku karena menyinggung soal Karin beberapa waktu lalu." Aku menunduk sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku. "Mu-mungkin dia ti-tidak suka kalau aku membicarakan hu-hubungan mereka."

Sakura dan Ino tampak saling berpandangan sesaat, kemudian memandangku dengan tatapan seolah ingin memberitahuku sesuatu tetapi ditahannya.

"Hinata…"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau Sasuke masih mencintai Karin?" Ino bertanya padaku seolah-olah ini merupakan hal baru baginya.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu, mu-mungkin karena a-aku sering melihatnya memandangi foto Karin." Jawabku, entah mengapa ada sakit yang menyeruak saat aku mengatakannya. "Da-dan juga, Sasuke-kun tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan perempuan lain setelah Karin." Tambahku.

Sakura dan Ino tampak menghela nafas, lalu memandangku kembali disertai senyum kecut yang terpampang di wajah keduanya.

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau foto itu adalah foto Karin?"

"Eh?" Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura, aku memang tidak pernah secara langsung memastikan bahwa foto yang dipandang Sasuke adalah foto Karin, aku hanya menebaknya saja. Oleh karena itu sekarang aku tidak mampu menjawab apa yang Sakura tanyakan.

"Hinata, kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa itu adalah foto kalian berdua?"

DEG.

Mataku melebar mendengar peryataan Ino abrusan, foto kami berdua? Tidak mungkin. "Ja-jangan mengada-ngada, I-Ino. I-itu tidak mungkin." Ujarku seraya tersenyum getir.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Hinata, kenapa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau Sasuke masih mencintaimu?"

Kembali ucapan Sakura mengejutkanku, oke kali ini mulai keterlaluan. "Ja-jangan katakan hal itu lagi, Sakura. Aku dan Sasuke sudah berakhir. Ti-tidak ada apapun lagi di antara kami." Ujarku tegas. Ya, aku tidak boleh kembali hanyut dalam pengharapan palsu yang tidak berujung.

"Sasuke masih mencintaimu, Hinata. Itulah faktanya. DIa memutuskan Karin karena sadar masih sangat mencintaimu, sampai sekarang pun ia masih mencintaimu. Foto yang sering dia pandangi adalah foto kalian berdua di musim dingin yang merupakan kencan pertama kalian. Sasuke masih sangat mencintaimu."

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya, berusaha menepis semua yang Sakura ucapkan.

"Hina-"

"Tolong hentikan!" potongku cepat. "To-tolong hentikan, a-aku ti-tidak mau mendengarnya." Tanpa sadar air mataku terjatuh, rasa sakit yang menghantam jantungku kian terasa. "Ka-kalian ti-tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan dua tahun lalu, ka-kalian ti-tidak tahu ba-bagaimana aku be-berusaha melupakan perasaanku padanya. Ja-jadi to-tolong, ja-jangan mengucapkan ka-kalimat yang bi-bisa menghancurkan pertahananku." Tanpa sadar aku terisak menahan tangis, Sakura dan Ino lantas memeluk tubuhku erat, berusaha menenangkanku yang masih terguncang.

"Hinata, maaf." Ino berujar penuh penyesalan, tentu saja ia pasti masih mengingat bagaimana hancurnya aku saat Sasuke memutuskanku dulu, saat itu adalah saat yang paling buruk dalam hidupku.

"Bi-bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri? A-aku akan pulang sendiri." Aku melayangkan pandangan memohon pada keduanya, berharap keduanya mengerti. Sakura dan Ino tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permohonanku. Aku tersenyum tanda terimakasih pada keduanya.

Sakura dan Ino pun berlalu, meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di halaman depan sekolah. Mungkin aku harus singgah di taman terdekat untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan kotak coklat lavender yang baru saja ditolak Sasuke, juga kotak berwarna merah marun yang tidak kuketahui untuk siapa akan kuberikan. Aku tersenyum getir beberapa saat, mungkinkah aku harus memberikan coklat ini pada Hanabi atau Neji-nii? Kurasa tidak, mereka sudah menerima bagian masing-masing pagi tadi, selain itu melihat kotak coklat ini lebih lama pastilah hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit.

Mungkin aku memang harus membuangnya.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju tempat pembuangan sampah di belakang sekolah, kata-kata Sakura dan Ino masih saja terngiang di otakkku. Demi apapun, tolong katakan bahwa semua itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka, jika memang benar, lalu mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku selama ini?

Aku selalu sakit saat melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Karin dulu, membuatku terus memaksakan diriku untuk menghapus segala memori tentang kami berdua. Benar, Sakura dan Ino pasti hanya membohongiku saja, walau aku tahu mereka tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya. Aku tersenyum getir menyadari kelemahanku, jantungku yang sesak seolah memaksaku untuk membuka mata dan melihat kenyataan.

Bahwa aku masih mencintai sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Srek!

Sebuah suara cukup mengejutkanku hingga aku tersadar telah sampai di tempat pembuangan sampah belakang sekolah, kedua iris lavenderku lantas melebar melihat sosok yang sejak tadi kupikirkan kini berada di tempat yang sama denganku. Sasuke jelas membuang semua coklat hadiahnya di kontainer, hal yang sering dilakukannya sejak dulu. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku yang memang masih beberapa meter darinya.

Aku mundur perlahan, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara agar Sasuke tetap tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Namun sepertinya aku kurang cepat, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menoleh dan otomatis melihat sosokku, dia nampak terkejut, namun masih lebih baik dariku yang hampir saja berteriak.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, tidak ada alasan untukku untuk tetap berdiri di tempat ini meski Sasuke menyadari kehadiranku, toh dia membenciku.

Greb!

"Kyaa!" Aku begitu terkejut saat seseorang menarik lenganku kasar, terlalu terkejut sehingga aku tidak sadar telah menjatuhkan dua kotak coklat yang sebelumnya kupegang. Bagaimanapun aku bersikeras untuk tidak menoleh ataupun membalikkan tubuhku, tanpa itupun aku tahu bahwa orang yang tengah menahan lenganku adalah Sasuke.

"Merah ya? Jangan-jangan coklat itu untuk Gaara?" Suara dingin Sasuke memasuki indera pendengaranku, begitu dingin dan datar sampai membuatku sedikit merinding karenanya. Sasuke mungkin sudah tahu perihal Gaara, tetapi tampaknya ia tidak begitu tahu mengenai hubungan sebenarnya antara aku dan Gaara.

"Le-lepas!" Aku berusaha memberontak, menarik keras lenganku agar terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Le-lepaskan aku Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Greb! Brukh!

Kedua iris lavenderku membulat sempurna kala Sasuke menarik keras tubuhku dan memelukku erat, aku hendak berontak tentu saja, tetapi pelukannya yang begitu erat juga tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar membuatku diam mematung. Entah mengapa semua ini terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat.

"Jangan…" Sasuke berbisik kecil di telingaku, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku membuatnya harus menunduk untuk melakukannya. "Kumohon, jangan lihat pria lain selain aku, Hinata."

Jantungku tampak berdetak lebih keras seriing dengan kalimat Sasuke yang memasuki indera pendengaranku. Aku begitu terkejut hingga tidak memapu mengucapkan apapun untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa menit kedepan kami lalui dengan keheningan.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu, Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Ujarku tergagap, situasi seperti ini membuatku sulit berpikir untuk sesuatu yang akan kuucapkan. Sasuke memelukku semakin erat, sangat erat sampai aku membayangkan tulang punggungku bisa saja patah karena pelukannya.

"Maaf." Sasuke kembali bersuara. "Maaf karena telah menyakitimu." Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap sendu wajahku. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Dulu dan sekarang aku tetap mencintaimu."

DEG!

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya kedua iris lavenderku melebar karena terkejut, aku lantas memandang nanar sosok Sasuke seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia ucapkan. Faktanya aku memang berusaha untuk tidak percaya. Meski aku tahu bahwa tidak ada kebohongan di mata onyx kelam miliknya yang dapat membuatku ragu.

"Bo-bohong." Ujarku pelan dengan suara rendah namun aku yakin Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya. Aku menunduk dalam, berusaha menyamarkan genangan air mata di pelupuk mata. "Ka-kau bohong." Ujarku sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi.

"Hinata…" Kudengar Sasuke bersuara, aku tidak tahu apakah ia tengah memandangku atau tidak karena kepalaku yang terus menunduk. "Aku tidak berbohong, percaya-"

"Kau bohong!" Aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri yang mampu memotong kalimat Sasuke terlebih dengan suara tinggi, aku bahkan tidak sadar telah menatapnya tajam kini. Sasuke tampak terkejut, entah itu karena nada suaraku yang tinggi atau karena melihat air mata yang telah mengalir sempurna di kedua pipiku.

"Ka-kau me-membeciku, ka-karena itu ka-kau me-memutuskanku da-dan me-menjalin hubungan de-dengan Ka-Karin-san." Aku kembali bersuara, namun kali ini dengan sedikit gagap.

Sasuke memandangku sendu, tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan membelai pipiku. Aku ingin menghindar atau setidaknya menghalau tangannya, namun rasa sesak di dada yang terus membuncah membuatku tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain meremas bagian depan seragam sekolah yang kukenakan.

"Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Karin, aku mencintaimu." Sasuke menatapku penuh pengharapan, suaranya yang terdengar memohon membuatnya terlihat lemah dimataku. "Saat itu aku hanyalah remaja labil biasa yang haus pujian. Karin adalah primadona sekolah, siapapun pasti bangga menjadi pacarnya. Karena itu aku membuat keputusan yang salah, dan sampai sekarang aku masih menyesalinya." Sasuke menangkup kedua pipiku sama seperti malam itu, tatapannya yang tajam namun rapuh disaat bersamaan seolah memaksaku untuk percaya pada semua kata-katanya.

"Aku menyesal, Hinata. Sangat menyesal. Beberapa minggu setelah kita putus aku menyadari bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu, hanya membutuhkanmu. Aku memutuskan Karin, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar akan hal itu. Aku berharap kau masih mencintaiku dan bersedia memaafkanku, tapi kau berubah." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

"Kau berubah, aku tidak lagi melihat cinta di matamu, kau memperlakukanku seperti orang asing atau teman pada umumnya. Meski kau tetap tersenyum padaku namun aku tahu senyum itu berbeda. Pada akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa kau benar-benar telah melupakan perasaanmu padaku."

Aku terhenyak mendengar penuturan Sasuke, benarkah itu yang terjadi? Dua tahun lalu, saat aku begitu terpuruk karena Sasuke yang meninggalkanku memang membuatku absen selama seminggu, dan dalam seminggu itu aku selalu menyemangati diriku sendiri untuk tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihan, untuk melupakan semua yang telah terjadi, anggap saja aku memang telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal sehingga Sasuke meninggalkanku.

Aku pun berhasil, saat kembali masuk sekolah aku sudah bisa tersenyum kembali bahkan kepada Sasuke. Aku berusaha memandang Sasuke hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih, dan aku bersyukur karena usaha itu membuahkan hasil. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Karin putus dalam waktu itu, kupikir hubungan mereka bertahan hingga kelulusan.

"Hinata…" Suara Sasuke memanggil namaku, membuatku tersadar dari kilas balik memori yang selama ini selalu kututup rapat dalam ingatanku. Aku memandang Sasuke sendu, jika memang semua itu yang terjadi, lalu mengapa ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?

"Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa se-selama ini ka-kau ti-tidak pernah memberitahuku? Ka-kau membuatku berpikir ka-kalau kau masih mencintai Ka-Karin." Tanyaku gagap, seketika ucapan Sakura dan Ino tentang foto yang selalu dipandang Sasuke berkelebat dalam benakku. Kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya? Dalam dua tahun ini jika Sasuke masih mencintaiku kenapa tidak pernah mengatakannya atau menunjukkannya melalui sikap? Padahal aku baru benar-benar bisa bersikap biasa dihadapannya setelah kami naik ke tingkat senior. Ataukah selama ini aku yang selalu menutup mata?

"Karena aku takut." Kembali jawaban Sasuke yang tegas itu membuatku terhenyak. "Karena aku takut jika aku memberitahumu perasaanku yang sebenarnya kau akan membenciku. Aku takut kau sebenarnya membenciku tetapi berpura-pura tersenyum di hadapanku. Hubungan yang kembali seperti biasa layaknya teman, meski menyakitkan tapi jauh lebih baik daripada kau yang membenciku secara terang-terangan." Ungkap Sasuke.

"Aku bisa bertahan sejauh ini karena kau tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan pria lain, tetapi tidak saat kau mulai melirik pria lain. Hinata, bahkan jika kau membenciku, kumohon…"

"Biarkan aku kembali berada di sisimu."

Pertahananku hancur seketika, rasa cinta yang begitu sulit kutekan kini mebuncah karena pengakuan Sasuke. Selama dua tahun ini aku sadar aku lah yang bersikeras membohongi diriku sendiri, berpura-pura tersenyum di hadapannya walau hati menanggung perih, karena sekali lagi aku sadar, bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya.

Aku menutup diri dari kenyataan, mencoba beralih pada fakta lain yang nyatanya lebih menyiksa. Sasuke mencintai Karin, dulu dan sekarang. Fakta palsu yang kutanam dalam memoriku demi menghindari munculnya harapan. Mungkin kupikir Sakura dan Ino begitu mengerti keadaanku sehingga turut bersikap seolah tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke, tapi aku salah. Sakura dan Ino tidak berpura-pura tidak tahu, melainkan menungguku untuk membuka mata melihat kenyataan yang ada. Hal yang sampai akhir tidak kulakukan sehingga mereka terpaksa membongkar semuanya.

Kutatap sosok Sasuke yang masih setia menunggu jawabanku, menunduk sesaat kemudian mengangguk perlahan. "Ka-kau ti-tidak akan meninggalkanku la-lagi kan?"

Dan hal terakhir yang kurasakan adalah dekapan erat Sasuke yang membuatku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas.

.::AoriYuu::.

Kami pulang bersama sore itu, kembali setelah dua tahun aku bisa dengan bebas merasakan hangatnya jemari Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Kami tidak banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan itu, pada dasarnya kami berdua memang pendiam, namun kali ini kami memang memilih untuk diam, membiarkan kehangatan yang tercipta dari ikatan yang kembali tersambung menguasai hati masing-masing.

Sasuke mengantarku pulang, dan meski aku tidak menawarinya untuk singgah ia tetap bersikeras untuk itu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menyadari kini ia mulai kembali menunjukkan sisi egosinya padaku, hal yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah dilakukannya selama dua tahun ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Aku terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang tengah mengunyah coklat di kamarku, aku baru saja kembali dari membuatkan teh hangat untuknya saat mendapati dalam posisi seperti itu.

Tidak, Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah coklat itu sama sekali tidak membuatku terkejut, melainkan coklat yang tengah dimakannya. Coklat yang dibungkus rapi dalam kotak berwarna lavender, coklat yang kuberikan padanya sepulang sekolah tadi, coklat yang sudah ditolaknya, coklat yang nyaris kubuang di kontainer kemudian kulupakan keberadaannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya merespon singkat, tidak mempedulikan raut keterkejutan di wajahku. Aku pun meletakkan dua cangkir teh yang masih hangat di atas meja sebelum duduk di sebelah pria yang kini kembali resmi menjadi kekasihku.

"Bu-bukannya ka-kau tidak ingin coklat dariku?" Tanyaku padanya yang masih sibuk menguyah coklat seraya membaca majalah koleksiku. Sasuke menghentikan bacaannya sejenak, menoleh padaku sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"Kyaaa!" Aku terkejut saat ia menarikku ke atas pangkuannya, untung saja pintu tertutup sehingga suaraku tidak begitu terdengar dari luar. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke memeluk pinggangku erat dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya mengambil sepotong kecil coklat yang kemudian diberikannya padaku.

"Kau tahu aku hanya memakan coklat buatanmu, dulu hingga sekarang, hanya kau yang tahu coklat seperti apa yang aku suka." Bisiknya pelan di telingaku, cukup pelan sampai membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Ta-tapi ta-tadi ka-kau-"

"Itu salahmu." Potong Sasuke membuatku mengernyit heran, salahku? "Karena kau memberikanku _tomo choco_, aku hanya menerima _honmei choco_ darimu, setidaknya aku sudah bersabar selama dua tahun cukup untuk _tomo choco_ saja." Lanjut Sasuke kembali.

Aaaa, hahaha. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi salahku, setidaknya menurutku itu wajar memberinya _tomo choco_ saat ia hanya berstatus sebagai sahabatku. Jika memang seperti itu setidaknya dia tidak harus menolak coklat pemberianku dengan kasar kan? Aku bahkan berpikir dia membenciku karena hal itu.

Berpikir tentang coklat, kini aku ingin bahwa aku menjatuhkan kotak coklat itu ketika Sasuke menahan pergelangan tanganku sore tadi di belakang gedung sekolah. Kurasa aku menjatuhkan dua kotak coklat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Ku-kurasa a-aku menjatuhkan kotak coklat itu beserta satu kotak lagi yang berwarna merah. A-apa kau melihatnya?" Tanyaku seraya menoleh untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Hn, aku membuangnya di tong sampah."

"Eh? Ke-"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memberikan coklat itu pada Gaara." Ujar Sasuke tajam dan posesif.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, kemudian aku menjelaskan padanya bahwa coklat itu bukan untuk Gaara, aku hanya membuatnya dan tidak tahu akan diberikan pada siapa. Entahlah, aku memang aneh. Tidak lupa aku menjelaskan hubunganku yang sebenarnya dengan Gaara padanya, bahkan kami hanyalah sebatas sahabat jauh yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu.

"Ka-kau cemburu?" Tanyaku iseng padanya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, tetapi ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, menghisapnya pelan sebelum melumatnya lembut. Telapak tangan Sasuke menekan belakang kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku tidak menolak, toh aku menginginkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya di bibirku, ia tidak langusng menjauhkan bibir kami, hanya sedikit dekat namun tidak menyentuh sama satu lain. "Aku memaafkanmu, tapi mulai detik ini kau tidak boleh lagi berhubungan dengan Gaara, mengerti?"

Tuh kan, sifat egois dan posesifnya sejak dulu sama sekali tidak berubah.

.

.

.

.

.::**Choco Memories**::.

**Created By Aori Yuu **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**Standart Warning Applied**

**SasuHina**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Spesial for 100LSFSH**

Hope u like it^^

.

.

.

Err… gk tw mo ngomong apa…

Yak setelah sekian lama hiatus Aku kembali lagi dengan fic abal khusus untuk event 100LSFSH ini…

Mungkin kurang menarik dsb, lama hiatus membuatku sedikit kaku dalam menulis fic^^'a

Last, semoga reader sekalian berkenan meninggalkan review^^/


End file.
